An Italian Savior
by JulesDelenaCullen
Summary: A substitute teacher changes things for Elena, and the fact that he is a Salvatore doesn't make it any easier, what could Elena be feeling for this handsome man? - DELENA - IN-PROGRESS - PLEASE R&R - Story better than summary :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF The Vampire Diaries CHARACTERS!**

**I just play with them.**

**This is something that came to my mind sitting in class while we were having a substitute teacher, Elena and Stefan are just friends but otherwise everything is as it seems, Caroline is also a vampire like in the show, but no one-other than Stefan- knows Damon/Mr. Salvatore. So i hope you guys like it.**

**This is maybe a 3-shot or more, depending on how much people like it..I don't know yet**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Elena POV:**

I was sitting in class; Mr. Giordano was late as usual,

I turned to talk to Caroline,

"Hey Care" I said,

She didn't answer me or look at me; she was staring at the door,

I followed her gaze,

At the door was the most gorgeous man, I had ever seen standing,

He was looking over the class,

He looked as if he was in his early-to-mid twenties,

He was wearing a black button up shirt and black jeans,

"Class" he said, getting everyone's attention,

"It seems as Mr. Giordanowas injured during the weekend, I will be your substitute teacher till he returns,"

I looked at him move towards the desk,

You could hint his muscular chest underneath the shirt,

I couldn't believe that he was going to be our teacher,

I bit my lip and I turned to Caroline,

She was sitting –basically- with her jaw on the table,

I mouthed to her: 'He's so HOT!", 'I know!' she mouthed back,

I looked at her while she seemed to freeze,

"What's wrong?" I whispered to her,

She turned her head to me again, 'VAMPIRE' she mouthed with wide eyes,

I turned to look at him quickly with wide eyes,

I turned to Caroline again, 'Oh my god!' I mouthed,

"I know!" she whispered,

I turned back to look at him, I couldn't believe he was a vampire,

"I will just give you a quick test, so I can see what you can do, you have 10 minutes" he said,

As he moved down the tables rows passing out the tests,

'How am I going to concentrate on this?' I thought,

Then I felt the paper hit my arm,

I looked up and was met by the bluest eyes I had ever seen, they were piercing blue,

I looked at him,

"You must be Elena?" he asked as he smiled at me,

I melted at his smile, 'How did he know who I was?' I wondered,

I got out a "Yes" and gave him a shy smile as he moved on passing out the papers,

"You can begin" he said,

I followed him with my eyes as he walked back to his desk,

I tried to look down on the paper and focus on the questions, but I couldn't seem to concentrate,

Italian was my favorite subject, what was happening to me?

I nervously bit my lip and looked up under my eyelashes,

He was sitting at the desk, reading something on a paper that was lying on the desk,

He quickly looked up and met my eyes; I quickly looked down on the test,

God what was happening to me?

After 10 minutes I had only managed to scribble down a few answers,

"The test is over, I will collect the papers and have them looked over by the end of class, you can pair up two&two and read page 22 and 23"

"Elena" I quickly heard from Caroline, I nodded and moved over to her table,

"Oh my god!" she squealed, a little too loud as it caught his attention,

He looked up from the table, I giggled, and he smirked and turned away again,

"He's so hot Elena and the way he looks at you" she whispered a little lower,

I smiled and a blush crept on my face,

"Caroline, how do you _know_?" I asked, knowing she would get it,

"I can sense it, and I can show you, watch" she said,

First I wasn't following,

She bit down on her lip and a little blood came out, I turned to see, he didn't react,

"Nothing happened?" I said,

"Now you try" she said,

I looked at him and bit down on my lip breaking the skin,

And in the same second he had his eyes on me, I quickly turned away,

"See?" she whispered,

"What was his name? He didn't say did he?" I asked her,

"Sir?" Caroline asked, the whole classed stared at us, I blushed,

"Yes?" he answered looking up,

"What was your name?" Caroline asked,

"Salvatore, Mr. Salvatore" he smiled at us,

"'Kay" she answered and looked back down in the book,

I blushed again and took a quick glance at him,

He was smiling at me, and I turned back to Caroline,

"Salvatore, doesn't that mean savior?" I asked Caroline,

"Yearh," she answered,

"Oh my god" she squealed too loud, the whole class turned again, "Sorry" she said,

"What?" I asked her,

"Same last name as Stefan, Elena!" she said,

"Oh my god" I whispered,

"He's a vampire too, do you think they are family?" she said,

"I don't know, they don't look alike, we have to ask Stefan in recess" I said,

We turned to read in the book, and suddenly before we knew it,

"Si può andare ora" he said, with the most beautiful accent,

I caught his eyes,

I moved back to my table to get my things,

"Elena, can I ask you to stay for a moment, I wanna talk to you, about your grades" he said,

"Okay" I murmured,

"Extra lesson with Mr. Hottie, lucky you" Caroline mocked,

She walked closer,

"Try to get something out of him, if he's bad company, okay?" she said seriously,

I nodded and the classroom had emptied in the meantime,

I had to keep my head cool now,

I walked up to his desk,

He stood up and went over and locked the door,

"Elena" he said moving closer to me,

"Yes" I said,

"I'm Damon Salvatore; you can call me Damon,"

"Okay, Damon" I said, 'Wow that sounds sexy, Damon Salvatore' I thought to myself,

"Your grades are one thing, I wanna talk to you about something else," he said,

"Okay" I answered and sighed,

'What could that possibly be?' I wondered….

**...To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it, i hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! It means SO much to me! THANK YOU!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF The Vampire Diaries CHARACTERS!**

**I just play with them.**

**This is something that came to my mind sitting in class while we were having a substitute teacher, Elena and Stefan are just friends but otherwise everything is as it seems, Caroline is also a vampire like in the show, but no one-other than Stefan- knows Damon/Mr. Salvatore. So i hope you guys like it.**

**This is maybe a 3-shot or more, depending on how much people like it..I don't know yet**

* * *

><p><em>Where we left off:<em>

_"I'm Damon Salvatore; you can call me Damon,"_

_"Okay, Damon" I said, 'Wow that sounds sexy, Damon Salvatore' I thought to myself,_

_"Your grades are one thing, I wanna talk to you about something else," he said,_

_"Okay" I answered and sighed,_

_'What could that possibly be?' I wondered…._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Elena POV:**

…

"You probably don't know me, but I am Stefan's older brother,"

"Oh, h-he didn't tell me he h-had an older brother," I said, I couldn't believe I had trouble forming a concrete sentence around this man,

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag" he smirked at me, and my heart lit up,

"Elena, do you know what I am?" he asked,

'_Well one thing is that you must be the hottest and most gorgeous man on earth, on the other hand probably not the answer he is looking for' _I thought, I mentally kicked myself,

"Yes" I said, as he moved closer to me,

My face wasn't far from his,

"And you are not scared?" he said, looking me directly in the eyes,

I swallowed, I wasn't acting this way because I was scared, but for some completely different reason, he should only know,

"No," I said, he was standing with his face beside mine,

"Well, your heart is beating _really_ fast, Elena, are you sure you're not scared?" he whispered,

"I'm not scared, not of Caroline, or Stefan or you," I said turning my eyes to look at him,

"I knew that Barbie down there was a vampire, I could sense it," he said with a smirk,

"So…" he was 2 feet away from me in a flash,

"I'm never gonna get used to people doing that" I grinned,

He sat down and gestured me to do that too,

"So, I there are a lot for me to tell you, what do you know and how close are you with Stefan?" he asked,

"Well, I know everything, I'm close with Stefan, he's one of my best friends, he had a crush on me in the start, but we are just friends, same with Caroline we are very close too, and Bonnie, the witch," I said, it was actually nice to talk to him, he really listen,

"Okay, so you are friends with the Bennet witch, Vampire Barbie and my bunny eating little brother," he said,

I grinned; "Yearh, I am" I smiled,

"Okay," he smiled,

"He still does bunnies?" he asked,

"Yearh, he does," I nodded,

"Well I'm not a good guy," he said leaning in over the desk,

"So you…kill people?" I asked a little uncomfortable,

"Naarh, not here, rumor has it that Vampire Barbie's mom doesn't have the highest tolerance for vampires?" he smirked,

"You are probably right about that," I smiled,

"So I live off blood bags" he stated,

"Okay," I said,

"Recess is almost over so I better let you go now, it was nice talking you, Elena" he got up,

"Nice talking to you too," I said and moved towards the door,

He got in front of me and kissed my cheek, I blushed and opened the door,

"Arrivederci, Elena" He said, and then he gave me one of his sexy smoldering smiles,

I turned to look at him, 'God he's gorgeous' I thought, I sighed,

"Arrivederci, Damon" I smiled and walked out of the door,

'Is it me or was everything much warmer?'

I smiled to myself…

**...To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it, i hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! It means SO much to me! THANK YOU!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF The Vampire Diaries CHARACTERS!**

**I just play with them.**

**This is something that came to my mind sitting in class while we were having a substitute teacher, Elena and Stefan are just friends but otherwise everything is as it seems, Caroline is also a vampire like in the show, but no one-other than Stefan- knows Damon/Mr. Salvatore. So i hope you guys like it.**

**This is maybe more, depending on how much people like it..I don't know yet**

* * *

><p><em>Where we left off:<em>

_"Arrivederci, Damon" I smiled and walked out of the door,_

_'Is it me or was everything much warmer?'_

_I smiled to myself…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Elena POV:**

…

As recess begun I sat down with Caroline on a bench outside to have lunch.

"Elena, there's Stefan" Caroline said and pointed,

"Hey girls, anything new?" Stefan said,

Before I even opened my mouth, Caroline interrupted me,

"You have a brother!" Caroline screeched a little too loud,

"You have a brother, you have a brother and you didn't tell us? And he's like totally hot!" Caroline said,

"Okay Caroline, I think that's enough, alright?" I said, giving Stefan a small smile,

"Wait, back up a bit, my brother is here?" Stefan asked,

I nodded, "He's our substitute teacher in Italian," I said,

"Wait, wait, my brother is a teacher?" Stefan grinned,

"Apparently, why didn't you tell us that you had a brother?" I asked him,

"Well, we haven't talked in -well decades," Stefan said,

"And that's why it's so nice to be back in Mystic Falls again, "a voice said,

We turned around to see Damon standing behind us,

"Hi little brother" he smirked at Stefan,

Stefan stood up, "Hey Damon, so what brings you back to Mystic Falls?" Stefan said,

"Well, I got tired of all the sun, the warm weather you know, all the girls in bikinis?" Damon smirked,

"But it's not bad here after all" he added giving me a smile,

I blushed and stood up with Caroline,

"Just behave okay?" Stefan grinned and left,

"Well, I have to get to class, are we still on for later?" Caroline said,

"Yeah 'course, I'll meet you at the car," I said, Caroline walked on turning and giving me a smile.

"So…-" Damon said moving closer to me, while I backed up against a tree, I got nervous and looked around,

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, and nobody is watching" he smirked; he touched my chin leaning in to my ear.

"I'm not scared of you-u," I stuttered,

"So, you and Vampire Barbie have plans today?" he asked,

"Yes, why?" I said,

"So are you busy tonight?" he asked, a smirk growing on his face,

"No, what were you thinking?" I said, feeling a little more confident, giving him a smile,

"I could be at your house at 10pm?" he said,

"Okay," I smiled and blushed, '_Jeez I was turning into a pathetic school girl with a crush' _

"I'll see you tonight Elena, "he whispered into my ear,

A chill ran down my spine as he spoke and gently ran a finger along my face,

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded as he walked away.

'_Okay, so Stefan's older brother Damon is coming to my house tonight, my teacher Damon, my hot teacher Damon. Jeez how am I gonna manage myself.'_

I gathered myself up from the puddle on the ground that I had become in less than 5 minutes.

So I walked to my 2 last classes.

2 History lessons later I met an excited Caroline waiting by the car, we drove to my house, went upstairs...

"OMG Elena, spill it, I wanna know everything, what did he tell you?" Caroline smiled,

"Okay, erhm, he asked me if I was doing anything tonight, and erhm, he wanted to come over," I blushed.

"That's good, that's really good, he likes you Elena I just know it," she smiled,

She quickly got up and opened my closet,

"Now we just have to figure out what you're gonna wear!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

I sighed, but I got up, I wanted to look really good for tonight so I let her doll me up.

**...To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it, i hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! It means SO much to me! THANK YOU!<strong>


End file.
